A Walk in the Dark
by Harlequinn
Summary: Slash, baby! Harry goes looking for his wand late one night and instead finds a certain Slytherin boy. After their chance meeting in the dark, the two boys find themselves seeing each other in a whole new light.
1. 01

Title: A Walk in the Dark.  
  
Author: Lord Harlequinn Ezra Silverarrow.  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summary: Harry goes looking for his wand late one night and finds something, or someone, quite unexpected. Not as corny as it sounds. Ok, so maybe it is. Cut me some slack will ya?  
  
Warning: Believe it or not, Harry and all of his friends are teenagers. Teenagers swear and talk about sex. Sometimes they even have sex. Consider that your warning. Oh yeah, and this fic contains SLASH, or more specifically, Draco/Harry. So by reading it you'll be sent to Hell, just like Harry Potter and all of his evil witchcraft-practising friends.  
  
Disclaimer: The characters, settings, etc. are the property of J.K.Rowling. The plot, although not overly original, is essentially mine.  
  
I've tried to keep the characters in character, but seriously, teenagers don't behave the way they are portrayed in the books. I think I would know, after all, I am one. So yeah, they may be a little foul mouthed and crude in my fic, but deep down they're the same old guys that we all know and love. Honest.  
  
Ok, I'll shut up now. On with the story! Oh and please drop me a review! This is the first fic I've had the courage to post, so I could use the constructive criticism.  
  
//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\  
  
"Dammit!" Harry cried in frustration, as he burst into the common room. "I can't find my stupid wand!"  
  
"You mean you've lost it again?" Hermione asked unpleasantly.  
  
"Yes, for your information, little miss perfect, I have. You haven't seen it have you?"  
  
"No, sorry"  
  
"Argh!" Harry cried in anguish. Then, addressing the whole common room, he said, "If anybody finds my wand, can you please tell me? Thanks."  
  
"Lost it again, have we?" George drawled from his corner of the room.  
  
"What are we going to do with you, my dear?" Fred added.  
  
Harry merely gave the twins a dirty look, and headed back into his room, to have another look.  
  
"Y'know, perhaps if you tidied up after yourself once in a while, you wouldn't always be having this problem, Harry" Hermione commented.  
  
"No, it's much easier to look for my missing stuff once a week, then it is to have to worry about tidying up after myself all the time"  
  
This comment was rewarded with snickering from the all of other students in the common room and an exasperated sigh from Hermione.  
  
//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\  
  
Harry couldn't sleep, which wasn't unusual. Normally, however, he would cast a simple light spell, and read quietly in his bed. But tonight he didn't have his wand, so he was simply lying on his back, staring at the ceiling.  
  
Suddenly, he remembered where he had left her wand. He had been using it in potions when he shouldn't have, when suddenly Snape had come over. In a panic, he had dropped his wand under the table, and continued fiddling with the potion. Snape had stood over him, watching him critically for a while, and by the time he had left, Harry had forgotten about his wand, and had walked off without it.  
  
Harry knew that he wouldn't be able to sleep until his wand was safe back in his hands, so he got out of bed and decided to go get it. Now was as good a time as any.  
  
He slipped his robe over his red and gold Gryffindor boxers and old t- shirt; an ensemble that clashed horribly but was very comfortable to sleep in.  
  
He considered waking Ron and telling him, but decided against it. Without a noise, he slipped out of the Dormitory.  
  
//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\  
  
He was wandering around in the dungeons, trying to get his bearings in the darkened corridors. With a shock, he realised that he must have taken a wrong turn on the stairs in the dark, and he now had no idea where he was, owing to the fact that it was near impossible to see and that he had no wand with which to make light.  
  
Just when he was starting to worry, he heard a sound behind him. Swirling around, he looked about for who or what was there.  
  
Draco was leaning on the wall, arms folded across his bare chest. He was smiling wryly at Harry. "Lost, are we?" He asked in the mocking tone that he seemed to reserve for when addressing Harry.  
  
"No"  
  
"Well what are you doing down here? There's nothing down here that you ought concern yourself with. This here is Slytherin territory"  
  
Harry looked the Slytherin in front of him over. He was wearing green and silver boxers and his robe. He was also wearing his trademark sneer that Harry was all too familiar with.  
  
"Look, it's the middle of the night, and I am so not in the mood for playing these stupid little games with you. It's not that I don't want to grind you face into some rough asphalt; it's just that I really need to find my wand, and if I start a fight here, somebody is bound to hear."  
  
"I'm insulted that you feel that way. Did it ever occur to you that I heard you wandering around and thought that you might require some assistance?"  
  
"No. Besides, I need no assistance."  
  
"Yes you do, you're lost."  
  
"Am not"  
  
"Ok, if you insist, I'll leave you to your own devices."  
  
Harry panicked. He had to pretend that he knew where he was going. There was no way he was going to let Draco know that he was lost. So he chose a random path, and walked down it.  
  
"Um...Harry"  
  
Harry stopped suddenly. "Do my ears deceive me, or did you just address me by my actual name."  
  
Draco gave him a dirty look, and replied nastily, "It was just to get your attention fuckwit. And now that I have it, I would like to inform you that you are lost. Not even somebody dim-witted as you would go that way if they knew what was there."  
  
Harry felt his cheeks going red, but would die before admitting that he was lost. So he continued in his chosen direction.  
  
"Wait!" Draco cried.  
  
Harry ignored him and kept walking. He turned a corner and, without warning, out jumped Miss Norris, the cat from hell. Harry stifled a cry as the evil cat clawed at his leg and jumped up onto his waist, scratching him through his clothes.  
  
Harry managed to shove the cat off, only to hear Mr. Filch running down the corridor yelling at him.  
  
"Who!? Who is it Miss Norris!? Don't let those nasty children escape!"  
  
Harry looked around wildly for a place to run. He took a few steps backwards and stumbled into, unexpectedly, Draco's arms. He then felt herself been half carried, half dragged into a nearby classroom.  
  
Draco silently closed the door and locked it. He then dragged Harry over to a dark corner of the room and the two of them stood there in silence, Harry still being roughly held by Draco. The two of them stood perfectly still, neither daring to move and both hoping that Filch wouldn't look in the door and see them.  
  
After what seemed an eternity, Filch's footsteps died away down the corridor. Harry opened his mouth to express his relief, but all that escaped was the smallest of squeaks before Draco clamped one of his hands over his mouth. He mumbled a cry of protest and then silenced himself when he strained his ears and heard Miss Norris scratching at the door.  
  
The two stood in the darkness waiting for Miss Norris to leave. It was not long before they heard Filch calling out to Miss Norris and the cursed cat finally left.  
  
The two breathed a sigh of relief and relaxed their bodies. Draco, however, still hadn't released Harry from his arms, nor moved his hand away from his mouth. Instead, he leant down and whispered into his ear.  
  
"So, are you brain dead, or do you get a kick out of risking death and expulsion?"  
  
Harry tried to mumble a reply, but was unable to, due to Draco's hand which was still firmly clamped over his mouth.  
  
"Do realise how close we were to being caught just then? Words of advice, Harry dear, next time you find yourself lost, try to go back the way you came, don't walk down random corridors. You never know who or what you'll run into".  
  
A muffled protest escaped Harry's lips.  
  
Draco gave a dry laugh. "And yes, believe it or not, there are things worse than me that you could run into down here".  
  
Suddenly, Harry bit deeply into Draco's finger.  
  
"Fuck!" Draco hissed as he drew his hand away from Harry's mouth.  
  
Harry turned around to face Draco. He opened his mouth to say something, but seemed at a loss as to what exactly he should say.  
  
"Oh, here it comes. Your going to convince me that you really weren't lost and that you meant to go that way all along, aren't you? Perhaps before you say anything you should swallow your stubbornness and think. Yes, think, do you feel that you can handle that?"  
  
Harry stood gritting his teeth and racking his brain trying to come up with a comeback.  
  
"Well? Where's you snot nosed comeback? Hmm? Why aren't you defending yourself?"  
  
"Okiadmitthatiwaslostandimsorryandthankyouforhelpingmebutifyouevertellanybod yaboutthisisweariwilltearyoulimbfromlimb**." Harry gushed, in the process blushing a deep red, a rarity for him.  
  
Draco gave a wry laugh. "Would you remind repeating that dear?"  
  
Harry, still blushing, wouldn't say anything more.  
  
Suddenly Draco's facial expression turned around, and his mocking look was replaced by one of great concern. "Lumos" he said in a hushed voice, pulling his wand out of his robe.  
  
In the dim light, Harry looked down at himself only to find that he was covered in blood.  
  
Draco set his wand down on a desk and rushed forward towards Harry. "Shit" he muttered. "Shit, shit, shit"  
  
"Geez, it's just a bit of blood."  
  
"No. It's a lot of blood you stupid git."  
  
"I'll be fine."  
  
"Oh, of course you will." Draco's voice dripped with sarcasm. "You'll just pop on over to Madam Pomfrey's and ask her to fix you up. And you'll tell her, 'I was wandering around the corridors by myself late at night when I went down a corridor that was out of bounds and ran into Mrs. Norris.' Yup, and then Filch will hear about it, but he won't mind, will he? No, of course not."  
  
"All right already. Goddamn, you really get a kick out of being a dick, don't you?"  
  
"Look, you are covered with blood and you can't go anywhere like that because somebody is going to see you. And once it is discovered that you have been wandering around late at night, it won't be long before you tell them that I was with you."  
  
Harry looked deeply offended. "As big a dick as you are, I wouldn't tell on you. I'm not that shallow."  
  
"Look, let's just clear up this mess and get you back to bed, shall we?"  
  
"Get me back to bed?"  
  
"Well you're not going to be able to get there yourself, are you? You're lost, remember?"  
  
Harry hung his head and mumbled a reply.  
  
"Pardon? I didn't quite catch that."  
  
Harry glared at him. "You weren't meant to."  
  
"Go sit on that table."  
  
"You can't tell me what to do."  
  
"I believe I just did."  
  
"Fine, you can tell me what to do, but you can't make me do anything."  
  
"Immobilus"  
  
Harry couldn't move. He felt limp, as though he was being suspended by a set of strings. 'Damn it!' He tried to cry out, but was unable to.  
  
Draco strode up to him, and strong hands gripped his arms, guiding him towards a table. Unexpectedly gently, he was set down on the tabletop.  
  
He still could breath, think and look around, but there his abilities ended. He could do nothing more but glare daggers at Draco and wait to be released from whatever creepy spell Draco had put on him. He almost felt like laughing, so ridiculous was his situation. Here he was in the middle of the night in an empty classroom with a sadistic maniac who was fluent in unheard of evil spells. And to top it off, he was in a hell of a lot of pain and was at said sadistic maniacs mercy.  
  
Draco's need to laugh was apparent too. Here he was in the middle of the night in an empty classroom with a boy so pale it was scary, having to immobilise him to stop him from running back to his dorm and bleed to death in the process. The funny part being that, until now, if he had pictured himself in this situation he would have simply left him to his own devices and let him bleed if he was stupid enough to get cut in the first place.  
  
Draco looked Harry over. His legs were the worst part, with deep gashes running down them. Draco was at a loss as to what he could do to stop the blood. He ran over countless spells in his head, searching for one that could help. Suddenly, he remembered one he had seen his father use, long ago.  
  
Lucius had come home one day covered in blood. Now, it wasn't unusual for him to come home in such a state, as he often got into fights, yet that particular time it had being particularly bad. He remembered his mother almost in hysterics; such was the sight of so much blood. Yet his father had merely sat down and asked Draco's mother to cast a simple spell on him, and the blood seemed to disappear. How convenient such a spell would be now, if only he could remember it.  
  
"Release me...dick...head...."  
  
Draco stared in shock at Harry. Was it possible? He asked himself.  
  
"Spell...I know..."  
  
Harry was fighting the spell. Any normal boy at Harry's wizarding level would never have been able to do such a thing.  
  
"Release.spell.know."  
  
Draco couldn't catch what Harry was trying to say and decided to release the spell, if only for a little while. "Immobilum!"  
  
Harry breathed a sigh of relief when he felt the spell been lifted. "You dick." He seethed.  
  
"Yes, my dear, but had I not put that wonderfully simple spell on you, you would have run away and bled to death in the process, and we can't have that, now can we?"  
  
"I know a spell."  
  
"I'm very pleased for you Harry dear. I know many spells too. In fact, I think the whole reason we come to this school is to learn spells" Draco said, rolling his eyes.  
  
Harry sighed. "I mean, I know a spell that will stop the bleeding. But...I...uh, need you to cast it. You see, somebody can't cast it on themselves"  
  
Draco laughed. "Why, you seem to be needing my assistance quite a lot tonight."  
  
Harry just ignored this and continued "I saw Madam Pomfrey use it on me that time I fell off my broomstick and cut myself when I landed in a tree. She took my wand and tapped my chest with it three times, then she said...um..." Harry bit his lip in a look of deep concentration as he tried to remember the spell.  
  
"Haemophilium" Draco muttered to himself.  
  
"Yeah, that's it" Harry said excitedly. "How'd you know?"  
  
"I've seen my dad use it before" Draco said darkly. "Now that we have worked out the spell, Harry dear, how do you propose that we cast it?"  
  
"Why we just get my wand and...Oh" Harry's face fell when he remembered that he was yet to find his wand.  
  
Draco's face softened as he looked at Harry's crestfallen expression. Harry looked like an abandoned puppy, unbearably cute, yet still a little rough around the edges. His glasses magnifying his eyes only helped to add to the illusion.  
  
"Draco?" Harry asked in confusion, as Draco stood staring at him intently.  
  
Draco was suddenly snapped back to reality and in an effort to convince himself that he hadn't just thought those sappy things about Harry, he sneered, "Since when did we get on a first name basis, Potter?"  
  
"Yeah, whatever Malfoy. I've gotta go find my wand." And with this Harry slid off the table with a wince, only to feel himself been shoved back onto it.  
  
"You're not going anywhere. You'll bleed all over the place. I have a wand. We'll use mine. Now sit still so we can get this over and done with and I can go and get some sleep."  
  
"I'm not stopping you from getting your sleep." Harry muttered defensively.  
  
"I'm not leaving you here to get found in the morning lying dead on the floor in a pool of your own blood. Besides, now you'll owe me big time."  
  
"Ah, of course, and by breakfast everybody in the school is going to know that Malfoy saved poor Potter's life. Fuck you Malfoy."  
  
"Yeah, I know you'd love too, Harry dear, but you're not my type" Draco said with a grin, just to get under Harry's skin.  
  
Harry gritted his teeth. "Cast the fucking spell so we can both get back to fucking bed."  
  
"What's the magic word?" Draco asked sweetly.  
  
"Haemophilium" Harry muttered.  
  
Draco laughed. "No, the other magic word, Harry dear. Where are your manners?"  
  
"I hate you so much"  
  
"I'm not hearing the magic word..."  
  
Harry sighed. "Please. Could you please cast the fucking spell so that we can both get back to fucking bed"  
  
Draco grinned. "Well, seeming as how you asked so nicely, I suppose I'll have to comply"  
  
"I hate you so much"  
  
"I know. I hate you too, Harry dear"  
  
TBC  
  
** "Ok, I admit that I was lost and I'm sorry and thank you for helping me but if you ever tell anybody about this I swear I will tear you limb from limb." (A/N That was just for those who couldn't be bothered working out what Harry was trying to say)  
  
Well...there we have it...chapter one. There's more to come! I've written chapter two and I'm in the process of editing it. Hehe, much editing is required because grammar is not my forte, as you may have gathered from reading my fic. So yeah, I hope you liked it. And if you didn't, well, yeah, nobody made you read it, did they?  
  
Reviews are appreciated; as this is the first fic I've dared post on ff.net. 


	2. 02

A walk in the Dark Chapter 2  
  
Well...here we have it, chapter 2. Everybody has probably lost interest in this story because it has taken me so ridiculously long to get chapter 2 up. There is a reason...but I won't bore you with the details of all my pathetic little problems.  
  
Oh and THANK YOU to all of my beautiful reviewers. You have no idea how much it means to me to have so many people like my fic.  
  
Ok, now, there seems to have been a little misunderstanding concerning my first chapter and sadly, this was due to my lack of skill as an author *hangs head*. Some people seem to think that Harry and Draco are on friendly terms, owing to the fact that Draco keeps referring to Harry as "Harry dear". Now, the 'dear' that Draco seems to be so fond of addressing Harry by is meant to be used as a derogatory term. Draco is mocking Harry, not been romantic. He probably doesn't even realise that he is addressing Harry in this way, owing to the fact that he is always talking down to people. Ok? They don't like each other! They are enemies! Haven't you read the damn books! Argh! *ahem* Thanks to Serena for been honest and pointing that out for me. I'm sorry to those I confused. Um...However...I don't really appreciate the way you slagged off all the people who have reviewed my story. So next time can you e-mail me privately or something? Thanks.  
  
Also...As a couple of you pointed out, I refered to Harry as a 'she' in chapter 1. That was an accident. I wish I could give you a valid reason, but I can't, so we'll have to just put it down to my own stupidity.  
  
Sorry, I babble a lot.  
  
//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\  
  
Draco fished around the inside lining of his robe, looking for his wand. When his hand found it, he grinned and made a show of pulling it out, just to rub in Harry's face that he was currently wandless.  
  
"You know, this really is quite sad, me having to do this for you." Draco taunted.  
  
Harry's eye twitched as he tried to regain his composure. "What the fuck are you talking about, Malfoy? You are the one who is insisting of helping me. Had I had it my way I would have gone back to bed an hour ago."  
  
"And bled to death in the process"  
  
"Since when do you care what happens to me? I thought you would have been glad to see me in pain."  
  
"Actually, you're right. Seeing you in pain brings me considerable joy. So what would be the fun in letting you go back to bed? I want you to be here with me, so I can see the blood dripping from your beautiful body"  
  
Harry shook his head and took a deep breath. "Draco. Why. Are. You. Helping. Me" He said, as though talking to a young child.  
  
"Don't talk to me like that" Draco snapped.  
  
Harry felt like crying out in anguish. Why wouldn't Draco give him a straight answer?  
  
"Just being nice, I guess" Draco said with a sly grin.  
  
Harry felt like strangling Draco, but decided that it wouldn't be the wisest thing to do considering that he was bleeding, wandless and basically at Draco's mercy. "Ok. Look, I don't care. If you're going to cast the damn spell then hurry up and do so. If not, let me get back to bed."  
  
"Ah, yes, the spell. Can't have you bleeding to death now, can we?"  
  
Draco placed a hand on Harry's shoulder and with his wand tapped Harry on the chest, three times, just as Harry had said.  
  
As Draco did this, Harry glared at him, owing to the fact that Draco was tapping a lot harder than necessary.  
  
"Haemophilium" Draco said calmly.  
  
Harry squeezed his eyes shut without even realising he was doing so, and waited for the spell to take effect. He sat on the table for almost a minute, waiting for something to happen. His eyes flew open when he heard Draco laughing at him.  
  
"You can open your eyes now, Harry, dear" Draco said, still laughing at Harry.  
  
Harry looked down to notice that the spell had already done its job. He had stopped bleeding and the long cuts up his legs were barely visible.  
  
"I didn't feel anything at all" Harry said in his defence.  
  
"Oh, I'm sure you didn't. Now, can you walk?"  
  
"Of course I can walk" Harry said, sliding off the table. However, no sooner had he placed his feet on the floor then his legs collapsed beneath him.  
  
"Yes, well, sadly that spell only stops the bleeding. It doesn't return the blood that you have already lost. You know, this really is quite amusing, watching the amazing Potter reduced to a pathetic boy who can't even hold himself up."  
  
Harry glared at Draco as he pulled himself up and supported himself on the table. "I'm just fine." And with this he unsteadily started to walk across the room, towards the door.  
  
"Ah well, you're just fine, are you? Well, I suppose you'll be fine to get back to the Gryffindor dormitories, won't you?  
  
"Of course" Harry replied.  
  
"Despite the fact that you are totally lost"  
  
Harry reached the door and paused. He inwardly groaned at what Draco had said. He really did have no idea how to get back to his dorm. As he stood at the door contemplating what he should do, he felt an arm snake around his waist.  
  
"C'mon Potter. Let's get you back to bed."  
  
Harry didn't respond at first. His mind seemed to be working at half capacity due to the fact that he had lost a lot of blood and was tired. He just stood still as Draco opened the door. "I don't need your help" He finally muttered.  
  
"Yes you do" Draco said simply and lead him out into the hallway.  
  
Harry's body went with Draco, despite the fact that his mind didn't want to.  
  
After a while Harry stopped thinking about his predicament and just allowed himself to be lead by Draco. He was weak, tired and just wanted to climb into bed.  
  
Draco found it quite amusing that Harry allowed himself to be lead so complacently. Yet it wasn't surprising, considering that the boy was practically asleep on his feet.  
  
Draco was confident that he could find the Gryffindor common room, even in the dark. He prided himself on knowing every nook and cranny within the school walls.  
  
It really wasn't that far to the Gryffindor common room, yet it seemed to take forever. When they finally reached the fat lady, Harry seemed to come to his senses and pushed Draco away from him.  
  
"I'm fine" He said, swaying on his feet.  
  
"I'm sure you are." Draco said sarcastically.  
  
"You didn't need to help me." Harry said defensively.  
  
"You wouldn't have made it without me." Draco pointed out.  
  
"Yes I would have."  
  
Draco sighed and rolled his eyes. "Sure, whatever you say Potter."  
  
Harry turned to the fat lady and muttered the password, "Greenleaf"  
  
The fat lady, although not too pleased about having been woken up, swung open without a word to allow Harry to enter.  
  
As Harry stepped through the door, he stopped and turned once more to Draco. "Why did you bother to help me?"  
  
"Why did you let me help you?" Draco answered cryptically.  
  
"I didn't, you used that creepy spell on me."  
  
Draco laughed. "Oh yes, I did, didn't I? Well, Harry, dear, did it ever occur to you that maybe I don't hate you as much as you think?"  
  
Harry looked at Draco with a slight look of confusion. He opened his mouth to say something but seemed to think better of it. Instead he paused a second and then told Draco, "No, that never occurred to me."  
  
"Ah yes, I'm sure it didn't. Well, good night Potter"  
  
Harry didn't say anything, he just turned and started to climb into his common room.  
  
"Hey, Potter" Draco called out, just before the fat lady swung shut.  
  
"Yeah? What?" Harry asked, turning around.  
  
"You really should be careful where you leave your wand. You wouldn't want it to fall into the wrong hands, would you?" And with this, Draco tossed Harry's wand to the stunned boy and turned away down the hall.  
  
//\\//\\//\\//\\\//\\//\\//\\  
  
Draco walked into his dormitory and climbed into his bed. He wanted to be angry at Harry, who hadn't even thanked him for showing him the way back to the Gryffindor common room. He wanted to be angry at Harry for keeping him up so late and nearly letting them get caught by Filch. However, all he could think about was the thrill it gave him to have Harry needing his help. And how nice it had felt to have the boy so close, as they walked through the halls, looking for the Gryffindor common room.  
  
Draco's mind was in turmoil and he knew it would be a while before he would get to sleep. Yet, in spite of himself, he grinned at the thought of how Harry had behaved. The boy sure had a foul mouth, Draco thought to himself. He was so much unlike the perfect Potter that the public was so familiar with. And that thought didn't disappoint Draco in the slightest.  
  
//\\//\\//\\//\\\//\\//\\//\\  
  
Harry stumbled into his dormitory, tripping over Ron's bed as he made his way to his own.  
  
"Hey? That you, Harry?" Ron asked groggily.  
  
"Yeah, go to sleep Ron" Harry whispered.  
  
"Hmmm...Ok" Ron muttered as he drifted off again.  
  
Harry climbed into his bed and lay there, clutching his wand. The past hour seemed almost like some surreal dream. He didn't want to believe that it had happened, yet he couldn't deny it.  
  
He wanted to be angry at Draco, yet he couldn't. After all, he had helped him, hadn't he? Even if he had been a total dickhead whilst doing it.  
  
In fact, he'd quite enjoyed the walk back to the Gryffindor common room as Draco had been really gentle with him and didn't even laugh when he slipped. And this angered him more than anything. He shouldn't have enjoyed it. It shouldn't even have happened. He should have pushed Draco away as soon as he had touched him.  
  
Harry lay there in the dark, and as he started to fall asleep, he suddenly realised something horrible.  
  
He had said the Gryffindor password in front of Draco.  
  
*TBC*  
  
Sorry, not much happened. Sue me. Wait, don't actually.  
  
Well there ya have it. Please review if you feel so inclined. If you're gonna flame, make sure justify your hatred of my fic. 


End file.
